


Rickyl Lewd Short Stories Collection

by Kagamichin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (or not), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Bottom Rick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No bad things happen here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Daryl, Top Rick, Zombie Apocalypse, more tags may be add later, versatile rickyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just sex; others it's a mix of sexy times and too many feels.</p><p>[the stories can be read separately they are not sequels. these fanfics are mostly explicit sex scenes but every chapter is rated and have an author note at the beginning]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rickyl Lewd Short Stories Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter #1  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Fluff and Smut, Stablished Relationship, Not very explicit smut  
> Extra warning: Top!Rick/Bottom!Daryl, Daryl riding Rick

The prison was a creepy and disgusting place to live in. Although the high fences could keep them safe, at this precise moment Rick wished they had found a cottage or some better place. The bed Rick was laid on wasn’t good at all. He could feel through the mattress the hard surface of the bed. Rick could have pointed out many other things that weren’t good enough around them. However, his foggy mind was filled with only pleasure and the gorgeous figure of Daryl Dixon riding him. Daryl's hips were moving up and down on Rick’s cock, swinging in such provocative and lewd ways that Rick could only dive into that moment and enjoy the hunter trying to reach his apex.

Rick's hands were firmly holding on Daryl's thighs, feeling the muscles working underneath his fingers at every single effort that his legs had to put to swing his hips. Rick's eyes were focused on Daryl's upper body, watching the thin layer of sweat molding the well-built man's torso that curved slightly when Rick's cock hit deep inside of him in a particular precise thrust. Rick let his eyes focus briefly on Daryl's strong arms, and linger to his rough but gentle hands; hands that could move quickly to use his crossbow and any other weapon with deadly accuracy. And right now those same hands were stroking his length in synch with every new thrust.

The slow rhythm was gradually starting to increase in speed. The low almost voiceless moans were getting more vocal but still not loud enough to be heard outside of his bedroom cell. Their ragged breaths and pants were more intense at each passing second, while their bodies rocked against each other. Rick's hands quickly were exploring all the skin he could reach. First, his hands hovered over Daryl's lean waist, following to his abdomen and drawing every little muscle he could see. Soon his hands were tracing Daryl's nipples, encircling them and pinching between his fingers so carefully the sensitive area. Rick's hands then reached the hunter's shoulders and biceps, where his short nails dug into the fair skin turning it into a pinkish tone. For last, Rick's hands fell to Daryl's, replacing the hunter's hands for one of his and stroking the length of Daryl's cock a bit faster than before.

Daryl moaned, lowering his body enough to be able to place an open mouthed kiss on Rick's collarbone, giving a brief bite on the skin to quickly move away and clash their mouths together. The frantic and demanding kiss only took a minute or so, both separating to get some extra air into their lungs, but not letting more than a few inches of space between them. Their eyes were flickering between lips and the depth of each other burning gaze. They seemed not only trying to decipher whatever puzzle that the other was hiding, but also there was a mutual understanding of whatever the other was feeling, of how deep their connection was. It was something way more complex and intense than just the immense pleasure that their bodies were feeling right now.

Their climax came shortly after. Neither Rick nor Daryl voiced more than a gasp or a low raspy moan when they came, but both held tightly each other in their arms and curled together on the messy bed until the first rays of sunlight would break through the windows in a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr! (http://fromgrimestodixon.tumblr.com - side blog - http://kuroochans.tumblr.com - main blog)  
> Also the requests are open if anyone wants something in particular, I'll try writing it!


End file.
